


The Fight

by professorwillie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Grand Prix Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorwillie/pseuds/professorwillie
Summary: What happens between Yuuri telling Victor he wanted to end things and the free skate.





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought something happened after Yuuri told Victor he wanted to end things. There was too much emotion in the scene to have it end with an agreement, so I wrote what I think might have happened.

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Victor said calmly. He was angry, but he didn’t want to let it show. It built slowly inside of him, heat rising in his chest. He wanted to scream, but only tears came. There had to be a reason Yurri was saying these things. 

“I’m just surprised to see you cry,” Yuuri replied. Victor noticed there was no regret in his voice, only curiosity.

“I’m mad, okay!” he said loudly as he slapped Yuri’s hand away. His face was red. 

“You’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!” Yuuri shot back. Victor could tell he was getting angry as well.

“I thought you needed my help more,” Victor said as he tried to sound calm. He always wanted Yuuri to need him, to want him to be there.

“Aren’t you going to make a comeback? You don’t have to worry about me..” Yuuri tried to explain, but he was interrupted by Victor.

“How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you’re retiring?” his voice louder, his anger bubbled over. He put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder hoping to make him realize how much this hurt him. He wanted him to say he was sorry, say he didn’t mean it, say he wanted to be with him forever, but Yuuri just looked at him.

When Yuuri didn’t say anything, Victor got up from where he had been sitting. He had to get out of the room, he felt like he was suffocating. He found a pair of pants and put them on, not bothering to take off the robe he was wearing. He couldn’t be naked in front of Yuuri right now. It would expose too much, he would be too vulnerable. He sat down on the bed and started to put on one shoe. 

“There is still more you can learn, Yuuri,” Victor explained. He tried to calm down, tried to make his voice even. “If you want to leave the ice, I can respect that, but if you think for one minute, I could let you leave and go back to Russia to skate without you, then you are wrong.” His voice rose in anger. He breathed in slowly and tried to calm down. “Why would you do this?” he asked. He leaned down to put on his other shoe, but it wasn’t there. He started to throw clothes on the bed from the chair, the floor, anywhere he might find his shoe.

“I thought I meant something to you. I thought we meant something. You practically proposed to me at the airport in Japan.” Victor looked up to see Yuuri’s expression. His head was down. Victor hoped he was ashamed. “Then you bought us these!” He held up his hand with the ring. “I thought that meant something, too. I love you, Yuuri. I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted us to be together!”

He finally found his shoe, took off his robe and grabbed a shirt off a nearby chair. He started to search for his coat and scarf. “What does it mean if we aren’t together, if we don’t do all of this together? Am I just that easy to get rid of, to push aside?” He found his coat on the bed in the pile of clothes he had thrown there. He grabbed his wallet and a room key from the dresser. 

“I want to marry you, but I guess you don’t want to marry me,” he said quietly. “I have to go.” Victor walked out of the room, giving one last glance and Yuuri. He sat on the edge of the bed facing the door, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded together near his mouth, his lips touching the gold band around his finger. He refused to look at Victor. He looked small and sad. Victor slammed the door behind him, making the walls shake. 

He took a step outside the room and leaned back against the wall, dropping his things on the ground. He slid down the wall and began to cry again. This hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. There was a tight knot in his throat and it felt like his heart was literally breaking in two. Victor took in one ragged breath and looked at the pile of clothes beside him. He put on the shirt, which was several sizes too small. He must have grabbed one of Yuuri’s by mistake. The sleeves were too short and it exposed his stomach. He sighed. He wasn’t going back in the room to get a new one. He put on his other shoe. He slowly got up and put on the coat and scarf, making sure it covered his face so no one would ask why he had been crying. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. 

He rode the elevator down to the lobby and snuck past the hotel bar. There were too many skaters and reporters in there, plus, he didn’t want a drink, he wanted to clear his head. He walked out of the hotel with no particular destination in mind. He wandered the city in silence.

He ended up on a park bench. It reminded him of the bench where he and Makkachin would go for walks. He sat there and wondered if he had made a mistake going to Japan. He knew he hadn’t. Yuuri was improving every day and his confidence was obviously getting better if he had the courage to tell Victor he was going to retire. He was a great skater. Victor questioned why he would want to give it all up. Why would Yuuri decide he wanted to quit after he had done so much work? Did his retirement also mean it was the end for them? As coach and student, yes, but what about their relationship? Yurri must not feel the same way Victor felt. He must have read all the signs wrong. 

He looked at the ring on his finger and remembered when Yuuri placed it there. Victor had thought it was an engagement ring, but the words were never blatantly said. What if he had misunderstood? What if his own desires and wishes had clouded his mind? He took the ring off and looked at it. It was smooth, perfect, unblemished. It was the best gift he had ever received and he never wanted to be without it. He put it back on his finger and stuck his hands in his pockets. He leaned back on the bench. What would he do if he didn’t have Yuuri in his life? Who would he be?

He thought about his career. Becoming a coach had meant a semi-retirement. He had left the door open to go back to skating, but did he want to? He put his head in his hands. He didn’t care about skating as much as he cared about Yuuri. If this was really what Yuuri wanted, he would respect it, no matter how much it hurt. 

He got up off the bench and started back to the hotel. He opened the door quietly and dressed for bed. He usually slept in his underwear, but he couldn’t do that tonight. He still felt raw and exposed. He put on sweat pants and a shirt and climbed into the bed. They had pushed the beds together when they checked in. Victor regretted that now. He wanted some distance between them. 

He lay on his side and looked at Yuuri asleep next to him. How could he sleep at a time like this? Victor wanted to shake him awake and yell at him, ask him what he was thinking. He sighed in frustration and rolled onto his back. Suddenly, he felt a hand in his. Yuuri scooted closer to him and wrapped his free arm around Victor’s, and laid his face on his arm. 

“Victor. You’re back. I’m glad,” he said sleepily. Victor didn’t move. He lay there silently in the dark, tears streaming down his face until he cried himself to sleep. 

The next day was awkward. Yuuri had suggested they wait until after the free skate to make up their minds about what the future would hold. Victor had nodded in agreement, but he already knew what he wanted. To be with Yuuri.

Until it was time for the free skate, Victor didn’t say anything to Yuuri and Yuuri left him alone. He knew people could tell something was going on. Victor couldn’t let his anger and frustration mar Yuuri’s chance at a place on the podium. Victor had to motivate Yuuri somehow. He wanted him to know he could do this, he could get a gold medal, if he wanted it. Victor was confident in his decision to accept what Yuuri wanted. From the look on Yuuri’s face, Victor could tell he knew he was forgiven. 

Victor watched closely as Yuuri skated. He knew Yuuri had the skill to win. Every jump was perfect. Every motion was beautiful. Victor had never felt so loved and so understood. He knew now what Yuuri wanted. Yuuri didn’t want it to end, he wanted it to go on forever. He wanted to be with him forever. Victor knew he could make that happen.


End file.
